1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of ejecting liquid, such as ink.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a technology of ejecting liquid, such as ink, from a plurality of nozzles has been proposed. A liquid ejecting module (in other words, a head unit) having a structure in which a plurality of heads are fixed to one surface of a common fixing plate is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-96419. The other surface of the fixing plate is fixed to a cover head for protecting each head.
In a case of the configuration of JP-A-2005-96419, to expand a distribution range of a plurality of nozzles, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of liquid ejecting modules. However, in a case of the configuration in which a plurality of liquid ejecting modules are arranged, liquid can enter a gap between adjacent liquid ejecting modules. Furthermore, there is a possibility that liquid staying in the gap between the liquid ejecting modules may adhere to a medium, such as a printing paper sheet.